De Ja Jimmy
by Austin-Keith
Summary: A reworked episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien; based off of "The Big Story". However, the plot is only the same for a few paragraphs.


It was a dark night on Earth, and a ten year-old boy named Jimmy Jones was looking at the sky through a camera. "Podcast, May 7th, 10:34 PM." the boy says, having just started recording. "The bus was slow tonight, I'm cutting it close. Satellite data, web chatter, and my reporter's gut all say that this isn't just another meteor strike." Suddenly, a small meteor comes into view. "It's here!" he exclaims. The meteor crashes into a nearby cave with a large explosion.

Jimmy starts running towards the cave with his camera, saying "The object seems to have fallen straight into the cave. Coincidence? Doubtful." He walks cautiously inside the cave, and spots a hole in the roof of the cave. Looking down from the hole, he spots a small sphere on the ground. "A small space object has landed in the cave. I'm going to get closer…" Jimmy says. He steps closer to the object, coming within a foot of it.

Suddenly, the sphere opens and some steam is released. Inside the sphere is an object that worries Jimmy. "It can't be… it was destroyed…" he says to himself, "I should bring this to Ben, he'll know what to do." Jimmy reaches out and plucks the object from the open sphere. He starts to pocket it, but his hand slips up. "Not… good…" is all Jimmy can say.

* * *

><p>"So, who's up for Mr. Smoothie?" Ben asked. "Not me." Kevin replied bluntly. "Ben-" Gwen started, when suddenly there was a loud crash outside. Running into Ben's front yard, they see Sunder and his red axe hovering menacingly over Jimmy, Ben's biggest fan. "Jimmy!" Ben shouts, getting both Jimmy's and Sunder's attention.<p>

Sunder attacks Ben, and engages he, Kevin and Gwen in a fierce battle. Kevin and Gwen are knocked out, and Sunder pins Ben. Suddenly, Sunder is frozen solid, allowing Ben to escape his clutches. As Ben climbs out from under the bounty hunter, he comes face to face with a young Big Chill. The alien has the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix logo on its chest, which has Ben confused. "Ben, are you okay?" the alien asks. "Yeah, I guess…" he responds.

After glancing at Sunder to ensure he's not breaking free, the young Big Chill puts his hand on his chest, and is surrounded by a green glow. Standing in its place is Jimmy Jones. "Jimmy?" Ben exclaims incredulously. Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Suddenly, Gwen and Kevin came around. "Is Sunder out?" Kevin asked. "Frozen solid thanks to Jimmy." Ben replied, holding up Jimmy's left arm. "We need to talk to Azmuth." Gwen said in disbelief. Clasped around Jimmy's wrist in all its black and white retro glory, was the Omnitrix.

"Azmuth, I thought the Omnitrix was destroyed!" Ben said, confused. "It was. I recovered the parts and made a new one." he replied, "Regrettably, it ended up in the hands of ANOTHER ten year-old human." "I'm sorry Azmuth…" Jimmy said. Azmuth sighed. "At least this time chaos can be prevented. All I have to do is take the Omnitrix off you." Azmuth said. He moved to do so, but Ben stopped him; a serious look in his eyes.

"Azmuth, don't do this." Ben said. "Why shouldn't I?" Azmuth said in his usual tone. "Azmuth, I got the Omnitrix when I was ten, and Jimmy's probably not half as reckless as I was. Give him a chance." Ben said. Azmuth took in Ben's words, and thought for a moment. "You present a valid point Tennyson. Alright, here's what I'll do. Train him for a week. Then, if you can prove that he's responsible enough, he can keep the Omnitrix." Azmuth said. "Alright; thank you Azmuth." Ben replied. Azmuth just nodded and returned home via teleporter pod.

Ben turned to Gwen and Kevin, the latter of which wasn't happy. "Are you guys in?" Ben asked. "I can't speak for Kevin, but I'm in." Gwen said. "I guess I'm in too then." Kevin added. "Alright, let's get started!" Ben said. "Hold on." Gwen said, "Jimmy looks like mini-Ben, but now that he's got the Omnitrix, I think it's best that he get his own identity." Using her powers, she turned his green hoodie blue, and darkened his pants significantly. "Nice, now he doesn't look like a dweeb." Kevin said. Ben glared at Kevin before the group set out to start training.

- One week later

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Jimmy and Azmuth stand in Azmuth's lab. There are dummies everywhere. "Well, what are you waiting for? Show me what you've learned!" Azmuth said. Jimmy immediately changed into big chill, and used a variety of techniques to take out dummies. He began changing between forms, using nearly every form Ben knows of. Eventually he stopped, and changed back to human form. "Impressive, you are very capable in combat. Now, I have one last test." Azmuth said.

He led Jimmy into a small room, and then exited it, leaving him there. Suddenly, the room changed into a hellish scene. Vilgax had Gwen, Kevin and Jimmy's mother captive, as well as- Jimmy himself? Jimmy looked down as Vilgax demanded the Ultimatrix, realizing he was in Ben's body. Jimmy quickly took in the situation. The captives were held by steel shackles, easily breakable. Vilgax had a remote in his hand, and needed only to press one of several buttons to kill the hostages.

Thinking quickly, Jimmy did something he'd figured out on his own one night. The Omnitrix suddenly, activated, and Jimmy disappeared. Not a second later, the remote vanished from Vilgax's hands, and the captives were released. Ghostfreak appeared in the middle of the room, holding the remote. It crushed the remote, and then suddenly the room flickered. The simulation ended, and Azmuth walked in.

"Very well done, not at all what I expected. I can't believe what I'm saying, but Ben was right about you." Azmuth said. "Gee, thanks." Jimmy replied. "Don't mention it. I will allow you to keep the Omnitrix, but don't go fooling around with it…" Azmuth said. Jimmy nodded, and before long he and the others were on their way home. Jimmy was ecstatic that he was like his hero Ben Tennyson, and couldn't wait to start helping him fight bad guys.


End file.
